


What Are You Gonna Do About It?

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Sun kisses neptune, saying he's off to bed and neptune's all like, uh ok good night dude. then like a few minutes afterwards he's like wtf did we just kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Gonna Do About It?

**Author's Note:**

> comments always welcome
> 
> i take prompts at seamonkeysauthor.tumblr.com/ask

Neptune is buried in essays and reports and in studies. So naturally he’s resting his head on top of his pile of work and letting his face get nice and warm from the desk lamp. A gentle tap on his shoulder stirs him from his nap.

“Hey Nep I’m going to bed now.” Sun whispers quietly right by his ear.

Neptune turns to reply, and Sun kisses him quickly, the warmth of his mouth still being felt even after he’s left the room. Neptune stares off into the darkness for a couple of seconds before he properly wakes up.

“Wait a second,” he stands up and holds a hand to his lips, “did Sun just kiss me?”

Neptune walks briskly to their shared dorm room and is greeted with a very smug looking monkey faunus. Sun’s not even in his bed on the bottom bunk, he’s laying across his bed posing.

“Y-you kissed me!” Neptune throws his hands up in exasperation.

Sun quirks a brow, smirking mischievously. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Neptune’s mind goes blank. He doesn’t know how Sun does it, it’s gotta be part of his semblance right? No one should be allowed to render Neptune speechless like this.

“I’ll...I’ll-“

Sun slinks up over to him, moving in easy fluid motion, drawing Neptune’s eyes. He quickly passes into Neptune’s personal space and stares up at him through his lashes, that evil smirk still on his face.

“You’ll what? Hold me down? Bite me? Teach me a lesson? I don’t know Nep I might like it.”

Neptune gasps quietly, holding onto Sun’s every word. This boy is undoing him simply by speaking.

“Or would you prefer it the other way around?” Neptune’s face must give Sun his answer, because he stalks toward him with purpose this time. The closer he gets the more Neptune backs away, until his back hits a wall.

Sun grins. “Gotcha right where I want you.”

Neptune is incredibly aware of how quick his breathing is, and it only increases when Sun leans up to whisper in his ear.

“If you want to stop just say so and we’ll pretend this never happened.” Sun pauses staring directly into Neptune’s eyes waiting for him to leave. When Neptune doesn’t object, Sun presses his whole body against Neptune’s leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips collide in a warm, wet embrace. Their lips moving in a rhythmic motion, sending tingles of pleasure through them both. Sun sneaks his hands behind Neptune to grip his ass. The surprising touch causes Neptune to gasp, and Sun to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Neptune finding he likes the new sensation moves his tongue against Sun’s. The faunus hums his approval and pulls Neptune’s hips forwards into his. H e works to create a steady build of friction between their clothed crotches.

Neptune can’t help himself and grips Sun’s waist tightly as he moans quietly.

“Oh come on you can do better than that.” Sun laughs, a little breathless. He puts more pressure on Neptune’s crotch and leans in to start kissing up his neck. Neptune’s body tingles with pleasure and he lets out an involuntary loud moan.

“That’s more like it.” Sun smirks against his neck.

Sun’s patience seems to go out the window. He grabs Neptune by the shoulders and steers him back towards the bed. Gently pressing him down onto the mattress when his legs hit the foot of the bed. Sun climbs on top of him hovering over him. Neptune finds he likes the feeling of Sun towering over him like this.

“Too many clothes.” Sun mumbles while undressing Neptune, starting with his ridiculous jacket.

Neptune laughs and lets Sun undress him. “Says the guy who runs around shirtless.”

Sun smirks. “I know you like it.”

Neptune can’t deny that, so he doesn’t. Once Neptune’s shirtless Sun takes the time to run his hands over the tan flesh, tracing the lines of his ribs and just generally admiring his body. Neptune feels himself start to flush under such a hungry, and admiring gaze.

Neptune distracts himself with pushing Sun’s shirt off of his muscular shoulders. Somehow seeing Sun’s bare torso on a daily basis doesn’t make seeing it like this any less exhilarating.

Without any warning Sun leans forward and starts nipping at Neptune’s neck. He gasps and tilts his head back. Neptune hums at the little bites of pain feeling strangely nice. Despite Sun’s grunting and general rough behaviour, his hands are being surprisingly tender playing along his sides gently.

Sun starts making his way down Neptune’s body, nipping and sucking as he goes, leaving the occasional hickey here and there. When he loops his hands into Neptune’s waistband he looks up at him a question in his grey eyes. Neptune just nods, slack jawed like an idiot.

Sun grins and quickly removes his shoes, socks and pants and underwear. Neptune doesn’t feel nearly as embarrassed about being completely exposed as he thought he would. Sun smirks at how hard Neptune already is. He leans in and wraps a hand around him pumping him a couple of times before leaning in and licking the tip.

Neptune groans and involuntarily threads his fingers tightly into Sun’s hair. He dares glance down and moans at the sight of Sun clearly enjoying himself, his tail swishing eagerly behind him.

“Holy shit Sun, you feel fucking amazing.”

Sun hums appreciatively sending light vibrations through Neptune. Just as he was starting to heat up and that pressure was building in his belly, Sun pulls away. Neptune feels shame at the needy whine he lets out.

“Don’t worry I’m just getting stuff so we can get to the best part.” Sun taps his thigh as he crosses the room. He returns with a bottle of lube and a condom. Neptune sits up and Sun clearly sees the nervous look on his face.

“Before you start blushing and flailing, you are topping. I know you.”

Neptune stares in awe as Sun just goes back to what he was doing, sucking on Neptune dick, but now he’s fingering himself as he goes. This is too much for Neptune to process, so he just drops his head back to the mattress and moans like whore.

This time when Sun pulls away he opens the condom and puts it on Neptune. He looks up at him, clearly checking that he wasn’t freaking out. Neptune gives a little nod, and Sun climbs up on the bed, now straddling Neptune’s hips.

“If I’d known kissing you was all it took, I would’ve done it way sooner.” Sun giggles a bit.

Neptune’s mind decided now was the time to start working logically. Is Sun just sleeping with him for the sake of sleeping with him? Is this just sex? What are they now, friends with benefits?

“What am I to you?”

Sun’s face goes blank for second, clearly surprised at the out of the blue question.

“You’re my friend. Duh.”

Neptune shakes his head. “You don’t kiss, and fuck your friends Sun.”

Sun stares at him, clearly having an internal crisis. “Well yeah-“

“Is this _just_ sex, or am I some kind of plaything to you?”

Sun grabs both sides of Neptune’s face and stares intensely into his eyes. “You are _not_ a play thing. You’re my friend, yes. And I like kissing you and I want to sleep with you. And I have all these _feelings_ , but I don’t understand it okay. I don’t understand it.”

Neptune doesn’t know what to do with that confession. So instead of speaking he rushes forward and kisses Sun. The shorter boy gasps and kisses him back just as passionately. They both lean back to take a breath and rest their foreheads against each other.

“So uh, you’re okay with us sleeping together?” Sun has the audacity to smile crookedly.

Neptune rolls his eyes. “Like I could turn down those abs.”

Sun laughs, and they get right back to it. Sun holds onto Neptune, and Neptune helps guide him down. They both let out a moan on first contact, and they’re both panting heavily once Neptune is fully inside Sun.

Sun nods, telling Neptune to move. Neptune slowly starts rocking his hips, and Sun drops his head into the crook of Neptune’s neck and bites down suppressing his moans.

Neptune speeds up his movements, clawing desperately at the edge of climax. Sun’s whimpers increase in volume, and he cries out as he comes between them. Just the sound of Sun crying out is enough to push Neptune over the edge.

Exhaustion gripping at Neptune’s mind causes him to lie down, bring Sun with him. He almost passes out when Sun starts squirming.

“Mmm sleep now.” Neptune keeps his eyes closed.

“Dude we are lying in our gross mess, _and_ you are still in me.” Sun may be whining but he sounds tired too.

“But I’ comfy.”

Sun, not having any of Neptune’s laziness, carefully sits up and removes himself from their current position. Hissing at the empty feeling. He carefully pads across the room towards the bathroom to clean up, but Neptune calls out before he gets there.

“I love you.”

Sun freezes on his shaky legs. He turns around slowly and sees Neptune smiling sleepily at him.

“I-“

Neptune giggles. “You have _feelings_ , I get it.”

Sun sighs, then has a realisation. “Love isn’t a feeling. It’s an action.”

Neptune sits up, his eyes half closed in his sleepy daze. “What’s that suppose-mmph!”

Sun cuts him off with a kiss, and Neptune breaks it with a grin.

“I guess you’re right.”


End file.
